


Never make a deal with a fox pt2

by xAndurielx



Series: Give and Take [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Nick is on the throne after Judy had her time upon it, deciding to counter her intensity with patience Nick enjoys a longer and more thorough exploration of his new found power over his Little Bun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, the sequel to my first fic...not as happy with this one as the first one but not really sure how I would go about changing it. Not as intensely passionate as the first one but I just couldn't get Nick's personality to mesh right. This one took a life of it's own and decided to have a few chapters instead of just one...not very long ones mind you. If anyone would like to re-write this or beta the things I write or give ideas, make requests and such leave a comment.

     Nick loved his bunny. He loved many things about her, her drive and determination, her unwillingness to give up and call it quits. He loved how full of energy she was and how she could always seem to see some good in a mammal or a situation. Of course he could go for hours about her personality wise, but at this moment he was thinking more about the physical parts of her…the way her fur was the color of moon kissed silver, how her ears twitched at every little sound, the way her puff of a tail would wiggle when she was particularly happy or how her soft little feet would thump like a hummingbirds wings when she was either annoyed ( as he was often to make her), anxious (as she was often to be about getting to work or waiting on something) or thinking hard ( as was often to happen on a difficult case).

     Right now though…he was loved how stretchy her mouth was. He had never thought he would be able to feel his knot locked BEHIND her teeth while his cock was massaged by her throat as she swallowed pump after pump of semen. “Well Carrots…” A name she would never be able to think about the same way after the carrot shaped anal vibrator was introduced “You just can’t help but excel at ALL aspects can you?” He said with a self-satisfied grin and a voice deepened with lustful satisfaction. The look she gave him from her place on her knees with her arms in an armbinder, knees spread wide and ankles tied together could have striped a layer off Chief Bogo’s horns…if it hadn’t been ruined by the bulging cheeks and gently working throat.

     For a week now Nick had been working his way through the RubberRabbit.zoo BetaMember list. A list of items not yet sold on the market and available only to specific members for beta testing and review, select an item, receive and use said item, either send back with review free of charge or keep and pay a drastically reduced price. “That rubber suit or hers was a steal at that price” Nick thought to himself as his bunny started humming while he stroked his claws along the inside of her ears. Indeed the couple had found out quite a lot of about themselves in the time that Nick was in charge, and even some when Judy had been in command, such as how immensely turned on Judy could get when wearing a buttplug or anal vibrator but was seemingly incapable of achieving release simply due to how strange it felt. Nick had the time of his life strapping a pair of latex panties just big enough to cup her folds along the crease of her thigh onto her and taking her for a tour of the city when he found that out, especially since that was the day his OhMiceBod arrived in the mail.

     Judy had never been as embarrassed as when she was in a semi-short flowing sundress, wearing nothing underneath except a pair of latex underwear tight enough to show the bullet on clit and the plug up her tight little rump. Of course these were thing she could have ignored given a few minutes to collect herself…so of course Nick made sure to switch the type of vibrations and intensity every couple minutes. From a slow and powerful pulse that thrummed through her like the beat of a drum to a fast and light tickling buzz as if she had a hummingbird fluttering around her panties, and of course her rear end wasn’t spared this torture as it came with a rather interesting modification…punishment/reward panels. Small metal panels all around the device firmly set in her butt that could deliver anywhere from light tingles of electricity to shocks powerful enough to put her on her knees begging for forgiveness and mercy. Nick hadn’t used the higher levels of that particular function yet, mainly because he wasn’t sure Judy would be ok with it in the long run, but he had found out that she had a certain love of getting her booty zapped.

     Walking through the local “farmer’s market”, Nick couldn’t help but give his little subby-bunny a good zap in the middle of a few conversations with some stall owners. Thinking it was just a weird rabbit thing to suddenly go ramrod straight and up on her toes in the middle of a sentence the stall owners would simply wave goodbye with a slightly puzzled look on their face. Work was also a wonderful place of entertainment now with his new favorite toy. The Book of 365 Shibari Ties for Everyday Wear had been a good investment as Judy couldn’t help but admit she enjoyed the feeling of the silken ropes criss-crossing her under her civilian clothes. Having a full body rubber suit with strategically placed zippers, belts and buckles certainly came in handy at the BDSM club (that Nick swears he was a member of only because it was payment for a previous job) seeing as how he and Judy were fairly well known public figures and it would do to have someone share around that The Judy Hopps loved going down on her fox with an audience cheering her on or that she enjoyed being seen bouncing in her russet furred master’s lap.

     Carrot shaped vibrators, chastity belts with built in buttplugs, flavored lubes and some amazingly versatile restraints were fun and all…but there was something deeply satisfying about waking up with his rabbit snuggled into him, hands and feet bound, eyes blindfolded and mouth gagged and knowing that after she woke up to the feeling of his tongue probing deep within her that he was going to be strapping a tiny piece of latex around her hips and closing the combination lock ( a modification to prevent lost or stolen keys and to increase the feeling of being owned) on her freedom. Knowing that at any time, as long as he had battery life on his phone or the short range secondary remote, he could zap, rumble, buzz and throb his lapine lover into near hysterical arousal. The fact that she was deep into her heat cycle and hadn’t been allowed to take her hormonal suppressants was simply a bonus as far as Nick was concerned…a well-planned and entirely set up bonus, but a bonus nonetheless. Feeling his knot go down enough to pull out of the warm and wet mouth Nick removed his cock from Judy’s lips with an audible pop, loving the way she tried to keep up her angry glare but being unable to with cum still on her panting tongue, ears flushed to the ebony tips and eyes darkened to the color of amethyst in a thunderstorm with palpable lust.

     “Well Carrots, what did you think of the Mountain Mint Lube?” Nick asked referring to the latest parcel to be received, a bottle of mint flavored lube. After applying a generous amount to the rabbits nipples, clit and anus and watching her squirm and moan into her panel gag for a bit the devilish vulpine applied some to his own throbbing member and proceeded to have his bunny put her moans to good use around his heated flesh. "I’m waiting” He prompted when she looked like she wasn’t going to answer, a quick shock to the rump with the higher end of the scale got her attention. “Or maybe we need to have a repeat of the records room from Wednesday hmm?” Referring to the incident on Wednesday when he suggested they have a quickie in the record stacks seeing as how the Chief had assigned them there for the whole day…how the chief knew it was him who put the glue on those glasses was beyond Nick. After a very emphatic and resounding NO by a very embarrassed and horny rabbit consisting of some rather creative language and challenges to his newfound authority, an even more aroused and frustrated bunny walked out of the records dept. with a very sore bottom. It was while she was tied with her own uniform leggings and gagged with her own soaking wet panties (seeing as how they hadn’t gotten the latex ones yet) that she realized the evilness behind having a vibrating bullet up her ass while getting spanked: the spanking caused an involuntary clenching around the vibrator which caused an intensifying of sensations which caused a flood of arousal, coupled with having a nerve run directly from the butt cheeks to the brain her overloaded system couldn’t decide if it was painful or arousing to be spanked…certainly humiliating and painful, but painful in an arousing way? She had never experienced such a mixing of sensations. Having disciplined his wayward rabbit back into submission Nick decided to continue his fun by leaving her bound and gagged and using her own cuffs to secure her to one of the shelves near the back. This normally would not have been that bad if they were they only ones to have access to the medium sized warehouse of a dept. but seeing as how EVERYONE IN THE PRECINCT HAD ACCESS it was rather terrifying for her…and surprisingly exhilarating…or for the fact that he had tied her legs wide open and sat her on her newly scorched butt cheeks.

     “NO,um….no there isn’t any need for that um…it was really cold but all around the area I was getting hot and it was making me more sensitive which just made me hotter and made the difference from the cold that much more noticeable…tasted pretty good too” Judy admitted with a blush while trying to seem detached and nonchalant without making eye contact.

     “Nooo, no what?” Nick asked with a maliciously smug glint in his almost lambent emerald eyes.

     “No Sir!” Judy quickly added, forgetting for a moment he wasn’t about to let the stipulation she made him abide by of calling her ma’am and thus submitting, not to his sexy girlfriend, but to a figure of authority pass. “Ya know Fluff, I think we should do something fun tonight…you feel up for dancing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...I have to apologize right off the bat because I tried my hand at an accent in this one and well...it's a little painful.

     Judy was gonna kill her foxy master…she was gonna tie him down, sit her pussy on his evilly talented muzzle and smother him while making him lick her to a well-deserved climax while teasing him with her toes again…she had enjoyed that more than she anticipated and fully planned on convincing him to let her do it again. But until that time, here she was…wearing black out contacts that effectively worked as a blindfold and eye color disguise, a rubber hood with a zippered mouth and built in collar, latex straps criss-crossing her torso down to converge between her legs into a zippered crotch…the outfit covered nothing up top, in fact it accentuated her small (BUT WELL PROPORTIONED she was quick to point out) chest and really only made her lower lips more obvious while barely covering the OhMiceBod! bullet vibe on her clit. Elbow gloves extending from a ring around her middle finger up to straps just below her shoulders with built in cuffs at the wrists restrained her hands behind her back and a small clip attached to her waist and wrists prevented her from moving her arms more than a couple inches at most in any direction. A pair of strappy heels with little heart shaped locks along the side in a shade of purple that perfectly matched her eyes, when they weren’t blacked out by contacts, adorned her silken feet with straps creating an almost fishnet pattern up her strong calves to just below her knees. Judy would never admit it out loud but being seen like this was a bit of a turn on and the outfit made her feel confident and sexy as all hell, which was good because she was in public…in full few view of the Zootopian night life…with nothing more than a rubber hood and MarkMask to prevent someone from ID’ing her and nothing but a zipper covering her bunny burrow and back door. Oh she was gonna kill her foxy devil of a master.

     “I gotta say Little Bun, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit” Came the voice of her Sir, dark with lust and the appreciation of a priceless and very owned piece of art. The sudden sound of his voice from her left sent her adrenaline spiking straight to her belly. Riding in the passenger seat of her master’s muscle car, a swirling black and sterling silver grey 2015 Mustang XCS V8, Judy could only make the barest of noises of thanks to his compliment. Her master knew full well even before these almost full two weeks of panty soaking torture the rumble of the engine, the purr of the road and the overall power of the beast they sat in got her little motor going, which was why over the last 2 weeks he had made a point of driving her around at every chance.

     Pulling up to a club in the downtown area of the Rainforest District that most residents either didn’t know about or knew about and would deny ever knowing about the car got a few looks of appreciation and envy…the fox dressed in a three piece suit of Egyptian Tiger cotton, thunderhead grey vest and acid green silk tie got a few looks of approval from the female half of the onlookers…but the bunny that stepped out when the sharply dressed fox opened the passenger side door got the most looks, leash running from the foxes paw to the bun’s neck with a visible trail of arousal starting to travel down her inner thighs and eyes sightlessly staring ahead it was clear this rabbit was the property of the fox calmly walking towards the club doors.

     Approaching the bull acting as a bouncer for the evening Nick merely nodded his head as he walked into the club titled simply, Shaded Vale. Unlike many other clubs in the downtown area, this club didn’t have just one room and dance floor with pounding music…no this club had two distinct areas one located above the other with a clear ceiling allowing those on the ground floor to gaze upwards at the occupants of the second. The first floor consisted of the typical club scene in that it had fast, heavy beat music with glowing cocktails at the bar and lasers cutting beams of light through a light haze of cooling mist, a mist which allowed the dancers to party harder and longer seeing as how they didn’t get over heated in the close quarters quit as easily. The second floor though was very different from the first as it was much quieter and sported a live band currently playing a swing jazz number just fast enough to bounce one’s foot to, live branches from the surrounding trees that had been grown to make the main support structure of the building they were in spread out over the ceiling and walls giving a forest type setting with different colored lights providing atmosphere depending on season and time of day.

     Comfortable chairs and couches were strewn about the area in niches and groups, created by the hand carved columns depicting fanciful scenes from every pantheon of lore and legend to allow for a semblance of conversational privacy. Waitresses moved like latex clad wraiths through the low fog of the room, mouths gagged, hands cuffed to trays with nipples chained to collars and legs hobbled by chains running between bare feet allowing only the minimum amount of movement. A bear at the meandering solid wood bar expertly managed a real fire grill while making drinks for the customers, the smell of barbequed salad and fish along with that of onions and fries mixing slightly when it escaped the special ventilation system that preserved the air of sophistication. Cigar smoke and the smell of denied pleasure wafted around the room more heavily than that of the food though…one of the main things this level shared in common with the level below was the attire of its patrons…latex and sky clad fur mixing with high end fabrics and silks as masters and mistresses, sirs and madams showed off their property and chatted about the goings on in their lives.

     As Nick walked in leading his Little Bun to his favorite spot between the bar and the stage he nodded at some of the other patrons, a lioness running her foot lazily along the torso of a female gazelle tweaking a nipple now and then with her toes while the sweet prey mammal moaned out an appreciative ‘mistress’…a male wolf receiving a shoulder massage from a spotted leopard dressed in nothing but a black and red lace domino mask and traditional shibari rope harness…a stallion with full bit-gag and blindfold wearing an armbinder and denial belt around his throbbing member reduced to standing ramrod straight and acting as a coat rack for his cheetah masters coat…hanging from said throbbing member.

     “Your usual Master Greenpaw” the panda behind the bar asked as Nick drew closer, using the alias Nick had gone by back in the day. No-one on the club actually used their real name and identity, instead choosing to go with nicknames and false names. Sitting in a wonderfully overstuffed wingback chair with a decorative yet functional pair of cuffs at the top Nick smiled as his Little Bun found her way to the floor next to his feet, petting her head and ears as if she as a favored pet he smiled and nodded to the bartender.

     “If you would, also throw in one of your wonderfully done grilled salads and a couple homebrews Mac”. Nick asked as he relaxed with his hand rubbing the soft fur of Judy’s inner ear, listening to the soft moans and sounds of longing she made as they mixed with the comfortably bouncy jazz. Flicking her clit vibrator up a couple notches he smiled a lynx sauntered over to him, all swaying hips and snapping tail clad in a shiny corset and garter belt holding up a pair of 3-inch thigh high heels.

     “Vy hallo Heir Greepaw, eet is vunderbar to see you vonce more” the lynx purred with a heavy accent and a flirtatious look. “Hafe you given any thought to my offer Heir Greenpaw…I am sure my lovely Hans vould keep your bunny company vhile I…expand your horizons shall ve say?” she continued as she gave a small jerk to the chain-link leash in her paw signaling what looked like an arctic hare with a rather interesting striped fur pattern forward, clad in only a rubber male thong and ball-gag.

     “Ha-ha, yes I am sure it is my “horizons” you intend to expand Madam Heinkel" Nick chuckled as the foreign madam gracefully took a seat nearby. “You have been trying to get a leash around my neck since day one Madam, what makes you think I won’t put one around yours? I am sure my Little Bun here could keep you entertained while Hans and I go get a drink somewhere” he said giving her outfit a once over and flicking glance at her plaything as he diligently gave her a gentle foot rub.

     “Oh but you vould look simply divine vith your coat brushed out and on display, the vunderful play of matte black rubber and soft russet fur, emerald eyes accented by a black mask…oh you vould make such a sight wrapped in chains like the Fenrir of my homeland” Madam Heinkel said with a sultry smile.

     “And you would look delicious spread out on a mattress with ropes criss-crossing your gorgeous fur, eyes blinded and mouth held open with a ring gag as my sweet Fluff here thrust into you…she hasn’t had a climax in a week a know, I’m sure she would be most enthusiastic if given the chance” Nick retorted with a glint of fang in his grin, this was a game the two had been playing for a while now, each trying to get the other under their control while knowing it would never happen. “Besides Madam, Fenrir was a wolf if I remember correctly not a fox, and it was his breaking free that was supposedly the beginning of Ragnarok as well…are you sure you want to risk my breaking of your chains, it just might be the end of your world after all”.

     Further verbal sparring was cut off as a female wolf approached with Nick’s order, slipping a small tip into the wolf’s buzzing G-string Nick placed the salad on the floor in front of Judy and removed her gag. Handing one of the dark brown bottles to Madam Heinkel and allowing Judy to sip from the other Nick once more settled into his throne like chair, sipping his neat honey whisky.

     “Vhat is this Heir Greenpaw” Madam Heinkel asked with a touch of suspicion as she eyed the bottle in her paws. A deep, earthy and slightly sweet scent came from the top along with the scent of hops. “Is this perhaps some kind of attempt at how do you say…slipping me a mickey?” She asked with a small grin. The temperature of the area felt as if it dropped five degrees as the casual grin slipped from Nick’s muzzle.

     “Madam Alicia Gertrude Heinkel” Nick began with a dangerous growl starting deep in his chest “You would do well to never again suggest that I would resort to such methods of acquiring companionship again” He continued with a glare that nearly froze the bottle in the madam’s grasp, only the sensation of Judy nuzzling her cheek against his leg calming him and distracting his thoughts from the deep insult he had just received.

     “M-my apologies Heir Greenpaw I spoke vithout thinking and did not mean to insinuate such crude behavior could be expected from you.” Madam Heinkel said quickly as she gazed into the lambent chips of emerald that were pinning her in place. Realizing a great insult had just been given, implying that Nick would or could resort to drugging other patrons for dominance, Madam Heinkel shrunk into her seat trying to seem smaller, ears pinned down and eyes cast towards the dancers below she could only hope he didn’t seek retribution.

     “It is fine Madam; a slip of the tongue and flight of thought, no more, please drink and be at ease” Nick said as he calmed himself and stroked the rigid ears of his bunny, easing her back to her meal. Sipping deeply from his honeyed whisky and swirling it around his mouth in delight Nick flicked Judy’s vibrator up a couple more notches and added a slight electric tingle to her backside. Sipping lightly from the dark bottle in her grasp the thoroughly chastised and embarrassed lynx couldn’t help but remember exactly why she would never get a collar around this vulpine’s neck, he was simply more dominant than her…her offers would merely bring a false sense of control should he ever give in, while his suggestions of her submission would surely land her happily on her knees next to the little rabbit he already controlled. Dark notes of chocolate with notes of mocha flooded over her tongue, the taste of earth and age danced a flowing waltz of joy down her throat accompanied by a delightfully fizzy feel of tiny bubbles bursting like confetti poppers in a parade.

     “MEIN GOHT, this-this is delicious! Vhat on earth is this?” Madam Heinkel asked in wonder as she restrained herself from guzzling the bottled ambrosia in her paw.

     Chuckling Nick merely responded with “Mac’s homebrew, he could corner the market on fermented happiness if he chose to but instead he uses his power for good and merely sells it here to keep mammals coming back…ah, ready for a dance Little Bun?” looking down at her licked clean plate Nick couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the small drops of salad dressing around the rabbits muzzle that were just outside her tongues reach. Reaching down and un-cuffing her hand from behind her back and away from her waist Nick led the still blind and newly gagged lapin to one of the more open areas of fog and twilight shadows. A hand on her hip and another holding her paw Judy relaxed and allowed herself to be lead into a slow waltz as the band seamlessly changed music from bouncy jazz to flowing classical. Being unable to see her Sir or those around her Judy allowed herself to forget that her breasts were on full display, forget that she had a gag in her mouth keeping her from speaking without permission and vibrators on the most sensitive parts of her body and simply imagined that she was floating along in classical ballroom. Suave and debonair fox before her, dress hugging her body and nothing but the most beautiful green eyes in the world to focus on Judy flowed through the dance with her master leading her through turns and twirls, spins and finally a dip that ended with one of her legs thrown behind his own and his muzzle buried in her chest, the small puffs of heated air adding a wonderful contrast with the light cooling effect of the mist and fog. Many mammals watched as the clearly dominant fox lead his long eared property through many more dances, waltzes flowing into tangos jumping into fox trots and more as the band gave up on the previous song list for the night and simply enjoyed playing for the spirited couple that had claimed the floor as their territory. Claws lightly grazing from hip to back, to neck to waist, pawpads rough against soft and silken fur, fluffy tail weaving a scintillating trail around and behind the two as they lost themselves with the embrace of the music Judy could not help but grow more aroused as she gave such complete control to her fox. So long she had been in control and if she hadn’t then she scraped and ground her way into a position of control and now, now she surrendered it all to the fox in her arms as he lead her blind and mute body through dance after dance, giving up all control of her immediate self and abandoning all thoughts of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can almost see where I was drinking and where I was sober in this story, well here it is the last chapter.

     To soon the music ended and Judy was re-cuffed into submission and lead out of the club to the applause of the patrons that had watched with a certain voyeuristic feeling as she danced with her beloved Sir. Stepping confidently out into the cool night air and awaiting her master to open the door for her she was surprised when she felt herself pushed forward into the door of the sleek and powerful muscle car, teeth gripping lightly at her neck and rough pads running over her sensitive lower lips as a rod of red hot iron was ground into her butt cheeks, a rough growl sounding in her ear and rumbling through her back. Being seen in public like this was rather arousing, being felt up in public wasn’t too bad either if she was honest with herself…but this had the promise of going much further.

     Feeling the suddenly much colder night air around her as her Sir pulled away and allowed her to slip into the now open door Judy felt her head starting to swim from the rush of desire she felt. Pulling out into traffic and speeding into the night back home she couldn’t help but wonder how far she would have allowed her fox to go if she had had a say in the matter, certainly at the time she was one word away from begging to be taken right then and there against the car and damn the consequences.     

     The next few minutes dissolved into a dark blur of a rumbling engine. The scent of a fox deep winter mating season mingling with the scent of screamingly aroused bunny, growing thick in the enclosed space, the vibrations on her clit and in her ass growing more intense and driving her to even higher levels of desire. Judy could barely remember the car parking and being lead out of the car and up into the apartment she shared with her fire and coal furred master.

     The feeling of the hood being removed and gag pulled from her mouth roused the bunny from her lustful haze, legs being divested of heels and arms being stripped of restraints brought her back with startling clarity to the present. Harness and collar and cuffs pulled from her body Judy could only stand there in a shaft of moonlight as she stood in front of the fox that held her heart so firmly in his grasp. Naked bunny and suited fox stared at each other with palpable longing.

     “M-master…” Judy began hesitantly seeing as she had no idea what was going on, for a week now she had been under this fox’s control, for a week she had been wearing some form of bondage that marked her as property and now, standing naked in front of the one she had begun thinking of as Sir despite knowing it was Nick, smug, sarcastic and confident Nick she felt more exposed than ever before…arousal dripping down her legs, eyes dilated in lust and breath rushing in and out of her in a panting rush Judy felt as if everything about her, faults and failures and achievements and successes were displayed on her bare fur.

    “Down on your knees’ Nick rumbled, a growl of lust and desire coloring his words. Without conscious thought she dropped to her knees like a puppet with its string cut, anxiously awaiting the next command. “Crawl to me Little Bun…crawl and assist me in disrobing” Eyes like a rainforest in a lighting storm, bright and electric followed her every movement as she obeyed his words…crawling on hands and knees towards her sir Judy came to kneel at his side and slowly undid his belt and pants. Restraining herself from letting her paws wander Judy reverently removed Nick’s clothing until he stood before her in nothing but fur the color of a fiery sunset flowing into paws, ears and tail tip the color of deepest night, cream fur adding a startling contrast to the rest of his figure.

     “You have been a submissive and obedient pet for a week now Carrots (her anus gave a small twitch at the word, the memory of a certain vibrator swimming to the surface of her mind) and as a reward I am going to give you some choices tonight…on the dresser over there is a couple pairs of cuffs  and a ball gag and in the closet is a box with some lingerie in it…choose the gag and cuffs and stay my Little Bun for as long as you want, the strong willed and powerful first rabbit officer of the ZPD by day but the submissive and obedient bun eagerly awaiting her masters will once off the clock… choose the lingerie and tonight will be last night of servitude and tomorrow you will awake as my equal in all aspects just as before…choose neither and remain unsatisfied as you have been for the rest of the remaining week, remain my plaything and at the end of the week it will be as if this never happened with only the memory of your well-earned climax to mark these two weeks”. Saying this Nick walked into the bathroom and began to shower, leaving Judy to decide…continued servitude…return to a semi-adventurous sex life as equals in and out of bed…or pretend none of this happened and act like they had never made the deal in the first place…the choice seemed easy, but she wasn’t about to rush into something like this without at least trying to get a bit more out of it.

    Emerging from a cloud of steam Nick walked back into the bedroom, pulling the scent of aroused bunny deep into his lungs and surveying the room. There she was, hands cuffed to the headboard gag looped around her neck, lingerie accentuating her curves. Walking up to his clever rabbit Nick couldn’t help but laugh internally at how predictable she could be…he knew she would never choose such extreme outcomes, instead choosing her own path and going for the fourth unspoken option.

     “And just what do you think you are doing Fluff…I don’t remember saying there was a lingerie and bondage option” He said with a voice like honeyed midnight…dark with the promise of mischief.

  
     “I chose a different option, I’m not about to go unsatisfied past tonight if I have the option of having a climax but I can’t deny that being your Little Bun certainly had its appeal and besides…most of the bondage equipment we have now is rabbit sized, it would be shame to get rid of it all…so this is what is going to happen, I’m going to stay your little Bun and you are going to continue to be my Sir…I am going to wear the OhMiceBod! panties with you in control and…” She said lifting one leg up to caress one soft foot along her foxes muzzle while the other stroked down his stomach” you are going to promise me two things…one being that for at least three days a month _I_ get to be in control and you get to be on your knees and two…”here she began to blush a little more, heat creeping up her soft ears “ we go dancing like we did tonight, me bound and gagged and you in control.”  


     “Hmm…” Nick purred as he nipped lightly at the outside his bunnies foot “ You drive a hard bargain rabbit…but…deal, and now seeing as how we have decided that the final week of the deal is essentially rendered null and void” He slipped the gag up from her neck and into her mouth in one smooth motion as both of her silken feet began to stroke his raging hard-on. Judy could only gasp as her legs were pulled apart and the object of her lust was shoved deep into her soaking depths.

    Claws grasping one calf just below the threshold of pain while another set of sharp pinpricks drew her core closer to her foxes Judy saw stars as her inner muscles stretched and flexed in response to the first penetration of the week. Anal vibrators and clit buzzers had kept her near and almost threw her over the point of orgasm but had never actually done so, not once during the last week had she felt her pussy penetrated…until now, as a bolt of molten rock hard steel sheathed in velvet plunged into her body. Grasping the bunnies leg and butt cheeks didn’t give enough leverage for the fox nor the right angle or feeling of domination his inner beast craved, snapping his maw forward Nick grabbed Judy’s neck with his teeth and proceeded to pound as deeply as he could into her silken depths. Faster and faster he pumped and thrust into her core, slamming his knot against her clit like the ram of an invading army. Moaning and screaming Judy could only arch her back trying to get more of her body in contact with her foxes, toes curling eyes rolling and lungs heaving she was doing all she could to drive them both to the point of no return…until it all stopped. Screaming through her gag in frustration Judy glared through tears of rage and desire at the smirking fox between her legs as he pulled his cock from her depths.

     Giving each of her toes a kiss Nick grabbed his Little Bun by the hips and in one swift motion flipped her onto her belly and propped her rear end up, poofy tail wiggling in surprise and anticipation. Laying his chest across her back with his muzzle sliding along her cheek Nick made sure to mark her as much as possible, drowning her in his scent and claiming her all in one act. Sliding his throbbing member along her glistening lips he grabbed her by the base of her ears and one firm hip and pulled. Wrenched up onto her hand and knees with her head pulled back exposing her throat Judy moaned as she was once again filled to the brim with hot fox cock. Wrapping one hand around the bunnies hip and his tail around to tickle her front Nick started slamming his hips into his lapin lover’s hips from behind in the ancient embrace of canines long past.

    Nose full of the scent of fox musk mixed with rabbit arousal, wonderful thought clarifying ache emanating from the base of her ears, tiny paws grasping desperately at the sheets beneath her and toes digging into the mattress Judy was beyond happy as she finally got to satisfy her heat fueled urges. Flicking her tail along the belly of her foxy lover as he crashed into her body drove him closer and closer to climax until she felt his thrust start to become erratic and less controlled. Pinning the rabbit to the mattress Nick released his hold on her ears and hip and instead grabbed the edge of the mattress next to his sexy lapin’s cuffed paws. Treading his long, powerful and clawed fingers between her small, soft yet strong ones he clamped his jaw down where her neck met shoulder and pulled used these points of contact to pull his entire lower body forward in almost desperate attempts to bury his knot within the slick and willing female beneath him.     

    Finally feeling his knot slide past the outer lips Nick threw his head back and gave a primal call of dominance and completion as Judy herself joined him in his call, muffled as it was from behind the ball-gag the sound of bone deep satisfaction and love was clear. Falling forward onto the heaving form of the limp rabbit Nick started placing nips and licks along the shoulder and neck of the bunny before him.

    “You better not think your done for the night Carrots, it’s still winter and the night is still young, time to see how true the stories of bunny stamina are” He rumbled into her ear as he ground his knot in circles within the molten silk depths of his partner and lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more I suggest you seek professional help for masochistic tendencies but if not then let me know. If you have a better way to write this let me know. Basically if you have anything to say at all let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, ideas/suggestions/betas/commissions and such are greatly desired.


End file.
